


Artwork - Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Art, Canon Era, Confinement, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillory, Whipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a more finished version of the artwork I submitted for this year's MRBB! I am so lucky to have had my piece claimed by the charming <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom"><strong>Skitz_phenom</strong></a> who wrote an incredible fic to accompany it! I'm still amazed at how they took this rough drawing and expanded it beyond what I could have ever imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2015

A little guilty about this - but I wanted a LOT of whump, hence my depiction of an absolutely miserable Merlin! The rest of the drawing alludes to my taste for hurt/comfort and guilty!Arthur, haha... I'm a sadist... Well, all that and more (including BAMF!Merlin and a magic reveal - also my jam) has been brilliantly weaved into this story: [**Touch My Skin to Keep Me Whole** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4785752)

This piece is also on my tumblr blog [**HERE!**](http://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/129016308333)


End file.
